The Things I Didn't Know About You
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: This is a Sebtana love story! Summary for each chapter! :) THIS STORY IS NOW ON A HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: I Want You Back

**The Things I Didn't Know About You**

**A Sebtana Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I have decided to do another new story! I really want to post all my strt ideas. And i've been trying to write better. And I really want this story to work. So I hope you guys will like it and I hope that this will be a good story. Anyways I've been reading a lot of Sebtana stories (Sebastian and Santana) And I wanted to give it a whirl. **

**PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY: Sebastian/Santana, Rachel/Puck, Brittany/Quinn**

**FRIENDSHIPS IN THIS STORY: Pezberry/Brittana/Quintana/Pucktana**

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 1: Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel run into an unfamiliar person. **

**STORY RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY! ALL MADE UP! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will be using songs from each season of glee for the begining of each chapter and the ending as well. Also I will be putting in the chours of each song at the begining. **

_**...**_

**CHAPTER 1 - I Want You Back**

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

Santana never knew what life would bring her. She had the perfect life, the perfect friends, and the some what perfect family. But something was missing. Her imperfectly inperfect boyfriend. Well _ex boyfriend_. Santana and Sebastian were constantly fighting and bickering at one another. They had barely anything in common and to there disappointment they had ended there relationship on a some what bad term. Santana had fallen into tears and Sebastian had walked away with the pain in his heart. The two hadn't seen each other in at least two three years. Santana still thinks about him and what he's up to. But sometimes that leads to crying and weaping in one of her friends arms.

It had been a really hard day for Santana. She was working on very large portion of her work when her phone had buzzed. She sighed heavily and answered it with a some what annoyed tone.

"What do you want." She didn't care who was calling her. She was busy and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Well hi to you too Satan." Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn. The two never really got a long but they were an okay pair of friends.

"What do you want Q?" She said harshly.

"This will only take a second."

"Well than hurry up." She said harshly again. "Because I got things to do and your waisting my time by calling me." Santana didn't really want to be rude. But she was really busy on her latest case and she needed to finish by the end of the week.

"Okay. Do you want to do something really epic tonight?" Quinn said excitidly.

Santana sighed looked towards the clock looking at it's almost five. She really needed these papers done and she didn't want to do anything that didn't envolve a monster on her desk and any type of candy bar already half eating.

"I don't know Q. I really need to get this paperwork done."

"Come on." Quinn said supportingly "Please. Just take a break. You really need it."

She really wanted to take a break. She's been working so hard and she deserved a break at least once in awhile. She really missed hanging out with her friends.

"Fine. But just this once." She said with a serious tone. "And I mean it Q. This is only a one time thing."

"Alright great! We will be there in an hour so be ready." Quinn hung up the phone and Santana sighed with a worried look on her face. She didn't know what they had planned but she knew it was going to involve a lot of drinking. And Santana didn't want to go into work tomorrow hungover. So she decided from now on that she is the designated driver.

**...**

_Trying to live without your love is one long sleepness night_

_Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the girl I didn't even want around_

An hour later Santana was dressed casualy. She felt kind of weird out of her work clothes. She felt like a different person in regualr clothes. It's been a couple months since the last time she had gone out. And now she was worried that she made a big mistake in saying yes to Quinn. She didn't even know if she was ready to party. She didn't even know if she was confidient enough to even go out.

Five minutes later the door was knocked. She gave out a big breath and answered opened her door to three excited girls. She couldn't help the smile on her face. She had missed them so much that she wished she go out more and hang out with them.

"Hey guys." Santana was a little shy at the moment. Not really know what to say to them.

"San! Oh my god you look stunning." Brittany was a little to excited, she thought. She didn't know if they were already drunk or not. But she can tell when Britt was drunk. And she was diffently drunk.

"Britt. Are you drunk?" She asked softly.

"Maybe just a little." Brittany slurred her words. Trying not to laugh at what she was thinking. "But that's okay.. I mean know we all can go party!" She yelled the word out and the other two girls were screaming. Santana was just standing there shaking her head while smiling at her three friends.

"Stop being so crumpy Satan and let's go party." Quinn was a little drunk she could tell. She didn't know if she was her happy girl drunk or her angry girl drunk. She often went back and forth on the term.

"How can you all get drunk already? We haven't even gone to the club yet." Quinn shook her head. Brittany kept jumping up and down and Rachel seemed to join Brittany in the jumping. Santana sighed and started walking towards the door. "Come on nerds. Let's go partying."

**...**

_Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I've seen you it is on (I want you back)_

_Oh I do now (I want you back) Ooh ooh baby_

_(I want you back) Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(I want you back) Na na na na_

They didn't know how long they were at the club. But all three girls, except Santana, were waisted big time. Santana couldn't believe how these girls could manage so much alcohol. She couldn't even hold that much down. She hadn't had a drink since she had a break down and drank till she ended up in the hospital. She needed to get these girls out of here before they go home with some random drunk ass strangers.

"Guys let's go!" She yelled at them over the loud music. "Come on. We need to get you guys back to my house." She had esscorted the three to a cab. Before Santana could get in she had bumped into someone. She was not in the mood to deal with this kind of shit. "Fuck. Watch were your going asshat!"

"Santana?"

An unfamiliar voice made Santana go stiff. It had been a long time since she had heard that voice. When she turned around and looked up she couldn't believe who she saw. The last person who she had left. The last person who had taken her virginity. The last person she ever said I love you too.

"Sebastian."

_Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah_

_I'd show you that I love you_

_Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!_

_I want you back!_

_I want you back!_

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Was it okay? Let me know! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: I Won't Give Up

**The Things I Didn't Know About You**

**A Sebtana Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright guys. If you haven't listened to Make No Mistake (She's Mine) Sung By Naya and Chord. I believe you would do so now. It is amazing! Also check out Girl on Fire sung by Naya and Diva sung by Heather, Jenna and Alex (Who plays Unique) Also I have an ew story up and ready to upload. But haven't decided if I want to uploaded it yet. Also Puck will be appearing in the next chapter. Anyways enjoy the story! :) **

**PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY: Sebastian/Santana, Rachel/Puck, Brittany/Quinn**

**FRIENDSHIPS IN THIS STORY: Pezberry/Brittana/Quintana/Pucktana**

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 2: Santana and Sebastian catch up**

**STORY RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY! ALL MADE UP! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will be using songs from each season of glee for the begining of each chapter and the ending as well. Also I will be putting in the chours of each song at the begining. **

_**...**_

**CHAPTER 2 - I Won't Give Up **

_When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise, There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are, How old is your soul?_

"Guys let's go!" She yelled at them over the loud music. "Come on. We need to get you guys back to my house." She had esscorted the three to a cab. Before Santana could get in she had bumped into someone. She was not in the mood to deal with this kind of shit. "Fuck. Watch were your going asshat!"

"Santana?"

An unfamiliar voice made Santana go stiff. It had been a long time since she had heard that voice. When she turned around and looked up she couldn't believe who she saw. The last person who she had left. The last person who had taken her virginity. The last person she ever said I love you too.

"Sebastian."

She couldn't believe her eyes. Sebastian Smyth was standing right in front of her after three years. They hadn't spoken or seen eah other since there bad break up. She didn't know what to say to him. Not after what they had been through. All the pain and the heartache they both gave each other. Santana has no words to say to Sebastian.

"You look good Santana." He said kindly. Making the Latina blush. He missed her smile and her laughter. That was one of the things he loved about her. "Are you okay Santana?" She didn't answer him because she had no idea what to say to him.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Getting out of her daydream, Santana was standing in front of the one she used to love. They had said it to each other on there third date. But after that it had all gone down hill from there.

"Well." He looked inside the cab and had seen three drunk girls already passed out. He looked back to Santana and smiled. "I'll see you later Santana." He started to walk of slowly and looked back at her while she stayed in the same stop she was before. "It was really nice to see you again Santana."

She didn't know what to think. It was nice to see him again. But once she saw his eyes and heard his voice, she had fallen back deep into her love mood. She had cared for Sebastian dearly. And she knew he cared about her as well. But what did this mean? Did she want to get back together with him. Or maybe just friends. She stepped inside the cab and shook her head at the passed out girls. She was really going to have a hard time getting these girls into her apartment. And it wasn't going to be easy.

**...**

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

The next morning Santana was the first to wake up. She looked at her clock and when she sighed she knew she had to get up and head to work. But she didn't want to leave the three hungover girls here all by themselfs. So she had to call in sick. Once she had told her assistant that she wasn't going to be in today, she knew that she could count on her assistant. She was responsible and a real good worker.

When Santana got out of bed she headed to her guest room where the three girls were sleeping. When she peaked her head inside the room, she couldn't help but form a smile. All three girls were cuddled together. She thought it was the cutest thing ever.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen and started making both coffee and waffels. She didn't know what Rachel ate because she was a vegan. The girls was picky on what she wanted and how she wanted it. It was annoying at first but than Santana got used to it and didn't do nor say anythign to the small diva.

She couldn't help but put her mind on running into Sebastian. When she saw him again she couldn't help but feel a little pain. She wanted to cry at the sight that she saw him. But at the same time she needed to be strong and not do anything. She didn't know what to say to the boy because she hasn't seen him or heard from him in three years. She didn't know what he was doing and why he was in New York. Sometimes she wonders why she ever even loved him.

She snapped out of her daydream once again and saw the three girls stumble in the kitchen. All three girls holding there heads in pain. Knowing they had hangovers, it had made Santana chuckle a little.

"Well hello sleepy heads." She said joyfully and a little loud making the girls groan.

"Will you not shout." Quinn said hungover. "I have the biggest headache ever."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the blonde ex cherrio. "Sorry Q. I guess it's what you get for drinking to much." She pointed out to the blonde.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Quinn got up and headed back up to the guest room to get more sleep. Santana looked to see that Brittany had fallen asleep on the table and Rachel had dozed off with her head in her arms on the kitchen counter. Santana smiled at the sight and went to take a shower

**...**

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

The day was finally over when Santana's phone buzzed. She looked at her phone to see the message was from a number she didn't recognize. She opened it and couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach.

_It was good seeing you last night. Let's catch up? -Sebastian_

_**How did you get my number? - Santana**_

_Well did you ever change your number? _

_**No. But if you'd had my number, why haven't you contacted me? **_

_Don't know. I was busy taking care of things. _

_**Oh well okay. You still want to catch up? **_

_Sounds great! Send me your address and I'll come pick you up. _

_**Well do. I'll see you later Sebastian. **_

_I hope so._

**...**

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

Santana was getting ready for dinner with Sebastian when she heard the door knock. A little confused, Santana opened the door to find the guy she was having dinner with.

"Hey" He had said shyly "You look great."

Santana smiled giving him a quick thank you and let the tall boy in. "Your a little early Sebastian."

"Yeah well. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you." He said aloud. Making the Latina blush. "So are you ready to go?" She nodded and they headed out to dinner.

About two hours later they where on there way back to Santana's apartment. Santana holding onto Sebastian arm. They had a great time catching up. They had things they didn't know about each other. Sebastian had his own law firm while he also took care of his niece while his older sister was at a doctors convention. Sebastian also had a two year old daughter. Santana was a little shocked to hear the big news. He had gotten a girl pregnant in college, the girl couldn't handle the pressure of being a young mother and ran away leaving Sebastian the responsiblity. He loved his daughter and will do anything for her.

"So you never told me your daughters name." Santana asked a little curiously

Sebastian just smiled. "Her names Addison."

"That's cute. She must be your whole world." She said shyly.

"She is." He said proudly. "And I want you to be apart of my world too."

She was shocked on what he had said. He wanted her to be apart of his world. He had a two year old daughter and he wanted her to be apart of his life. Of their life. She didn't know what to say. She was scared to let him in again. After what happened three years ago. She doesn't know if they even still have chemistry. But deep in her heart she knows that they both have feelings for one another.

She smiled with a light nod and he couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek. "Well we're here." They stood outside her apartment and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. They stood there for a little while till he finally broke the silence. "I had a really great time with you tonight Santana."

"Me too." She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Good night Sebastian." She walked inside her apartment and couldn't help but close the door with a big smile on her face. Sebastian on the other hand had the most contagious grin on his face. He had told her about everything. Even the fact that he had a two year old daughter. He couldn't wait to introduce her to his little girl.

They two had both fallen asleep with a smile on there faces. Hoping to wake up to a good morning and a smile one their faces.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What did you guys think? Was it okay? Let me know. Also Puck will make an apperance in next chapter and so will Sebastian's daughter Addison. Hope you all enjoyed the story! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Live While We're Young

**The Things I Didn't Know About You**

**A Sebtana Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright guys. If you haven't listened to Make No Mistake (She's Mine) Sung By Naya and Chord. I believe you would do so now. It is amazing! Also check out Girl on Fire sung by Naya and Diva sung by Heather, Jenna and Alex (Who plays Unique) Also I have an ew story up and ready to upload. But haven't decided if I want to uploaded it yet. Also Puck will be appearing in the next chapter. Anyways enjoy the story! :) **

**PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY: Sebastian/Santana, Rachel/Puck, Brittany/Quinn**

**FRIENDSHIPS IN THIS STORY: Pezberry/Brittana/Quintana/Pucktana**

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 1: Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel run into an unfamiliar person. **

**STORY RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY! ALL MADE UP! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will be using songs from each season of glee for the begining of each chapter and the ending as well. Also I will be putting in the chours of each song at the begining. **

_**...**_

**CHAPTER 3 - Live While We're Young**

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out, And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the windows down, Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

Santana couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. Ever since there dinner date she couldn't help but notice that he's changed a lot through out the three years they haven't seen each other. She really hopes that they could have that love again. But the at the same time. She just want's to be his friend and hopefully they can at least try and be in love again.

Santana was watching her trashy tv when her phone had gone off. She looked to see it was a text message from Sebastian. She couldn't help but smile at the nice thought he had just sent her.

_Been thinking about you. Do you want to go out tonight?_

_**Sure. That sounds lovely. And I've been thinking about you too. **_

_Awesome! So I was thinking that new diner that just opened? If your up for it?_

_**Sounds great. What time will you be here? **_

_I was thinking about 6. Than maybe after dinner we could go get some ice cream. _

_**That sounds perfect. I'll see you than. **_

Santana couldn't help but form a smile on her face. She really wanted to date Sebastian again. But right now she really wants to focus on being friends again before she gets into a serious relationship with him. She needed to think and she needed to know what was right.

**...**

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

_Don't overthink just let it go, And if we get together, _

_yeah, get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone, _

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Santana was getting ready to see Sebastian when she heard a faint knock on the door. She had said a slight come in when her best friend came in and smiled at the sight of the Latina.

"Wow Santana. You look stunning." She couldn't help but blush at the diva's compilment. She didn't think about it to much, but she did look amazing. "Santana. Can I ask you a question?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah Rae." She was a little confused but wondered what the diva wanted to ask. "What's up?"

Rachel sighed and spoke in a serious tone. "Your still in love with him aren't you?" Santana shrugged and just kept looking into the mirror. Not knowing what to say. Was she in love? Or did she want to stay friends. "Because if you are. I will be totally supportive of you." Santana gave Rachel a weak smile. Not knowing how to react to the diva's kindness.

"Rachel... Do you believe in second chances?" She asked curiously.

"Of course. I gave you, Quinn and Brittany a second chance." She said with a soft smile.

"Yeah because your a forgiving person." She pause for a second. "Me... Not so much. I don't give out very many second chances."

"Well. If you really love Sebastian. I think giving him a second chance is an excellent idea."

"You really think so?" She asked questionly.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Of course I think so. Just remember to always follow your heart. And try not to get hurt again okay." She nodded and gave Rachel a warm hug.

"Thanks Rach. You truly are the best friend." Still in the hug. Both girls were smiling and in a better mood. Santana was ready to take on her date with Sebastian. She was ready to give him a second chance. She was ready to fall in love again.

**...**

_And girl, you and I_

_We're about to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

Santana didn't know what to think. Being stood up was not on her agenda and it didn't make up her mind that she would be really upset. Sebastian was about thirty minutes late and she was starting to think that he stood her up... No she knows he stood her up. He would have called or texted saying he can't come tonight. But nothing. She tried calling and texting but she gets nothing. No calls back or no texts back. Santana wanted to cry but she needed to be strong. Her friends were out partying while she was sitting alone in the apartment feeling stupid. She didn't know why she was giving Sebastian a second chance... Well she did, but she didn't want to admit it.

About another five minutes Santana's phone goes off. Checking it, it had been Sebastian. She rolled her eyes and opened the message.

_San - I know I'm late but Addison got a really bad bug and I had to take her to the hospital. I would have told you sooner but my phone died. I'm really sorry San. I'll be there as soon as I get done with the hospital. I hope you don't mind that I'm going to bring Addison with me. I'm really sorry Santana. But I'll be there soon. Love, Sebastian_

Santana didn't know if she should feel sorry or feel like a complete idiot. She knew he would never stand her up. And he had responsibilities of taking care of his daughter. She had always wanted to meet the little girl. She wanted to know what she looked like and what she liked to do. She wanted to see Sebastian's soft side. And hopefully he could let her in and be open. And she just hopes that she could open more up to him.

About an hour later her door was knocked on. When she got up to answer it she was a little shocked to see Sebastian at her door. With his daughter. She was so cute Santana thought. She saw the look in the little girls face and it wasn't very happy. The little girl looked miserable and looked like she could throw up any minute. She let the pair in and went back to the living room.

"Santana I'm so sorry I was late. Addison was throwing up all over the place, I couldn't find my phone and the fucking doctors took like forever. I know it's not an excuse but I'm really sorry."

"Sebastian it's fine. You needed to take care of her. And I totally understand." She smiled and played with the little girls hair, making the tiny girl fall asleep. "Why don't you put her in my room to sleep."

"Are you sure?" He asked curiously. Not knowing if he should or not. Not really wanting to impose or anything.

"I'm sure. Go put her in my room. It's the third door down the hall." He nodded and went to put the little girl to sleep. He put the trash can by the bed just incase the little one threw up. As he made his way back to the living room, he saw the sad and hurt look on Santana's face. He sat down and took her hands in his.

"Santana... I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier. My phone died and I couldn't find my charger and it was just a big mess to clean up and I'm so sorry." He felt guilty for not charging his phone during the night. He also felt guilty for making Santana wait an hour an a half. He felt so guilty that he didn't know if he was going to get another chance. "I know it's not an excuse. But I am really sorry."

"Sebastian it's fine. Let's just relaxe her on the couch and in an hour we can go to sleep." He smiled and cuddled with the Latina on the couch. Watching the fire and telling stories about what they did in the four years they haven't seen each other.

Santana was so greatful for having Sebastian in her life again. She didn't want him to ever leave again. Not when she needed him the most. About an hour later, the couple made there way to bed. Having all three cuddled up to one another. Sebastian couldn't help but kiss both girls on the forehead. Once they all said there goodnights, they finally fell to a deep slumber. Not knowing what will happen in the morning. But hopefully the happy mood would be there in the moring for both Sebastian and Santana.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you all think? Let me know! And will be seeing more of Sebastian's daughter! :) Hope you all liked the new chapter! Also check out my new story. Taking The Train To Get To You. It's a Samchel story! Hope you will all read it! :) Thanks guys! **


End file.
